


Persona 5 Arena

by Guyden



Series: P5A [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Arena Arc, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minako is Kotone, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Siblings AU, Tell Me If I Need To Add Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden
Summary: The Children of the Universe get bored and decide to hold another tournament to get all the Persona users together and have some fun making some bonds. What do you mean they all think they're in another death tourney? Well they aren't. Anyways misunderstandings galore and funny moments maybe.Please read Shadow Op Akechi to get a lot of what happens in this fic
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Investigation Team, Akechi Goro & Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Arisato Minako/Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minato & Minazuki Sho, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minato/Shiomi Kotone, Minazuki Sho & Minazuki Sho, Minazuki Sho & Shiomi Kotone, PolyIT, Well there are a lot, Yell at me if I forget any
Series: P5A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. The Prologue

**Location:???????? Date:???????**

Sho felt nothing, yet could feel everything, he saw nothing, yet everything, he heard nothing, and yet heard everything. Sho was on the edge of existence, on the edge of being a concept and being a corporeal being. He was drifting in the nebulous space of where he was and slowly was pulled into a room. It was a nice room. It looked like an elevator but it was larger. It had a couple of Velvet Blue couches, a tea set on an ornate wooden table, and three people inside. 

He drifted towards the room and as he was getting closer his existence felt more defined. He felt his features taking shape more. When he fully entered the elevator he was in the exact same condition as he was before he sealed himself. 

Sho looked up at the people there. There was a young man with blue hair that covered one of his eyes, a school uniform, and a patient gaze. There was a young child in a white star patterned cloak and a bowl cut that looked fake. Finally there was another boy with black hair, suspenders, a white shirt, and a yellow scarf.

“Where the fuck am I? I just-” began Sho.

“We know what you were doing Sho, it was great. Thank you for saving the world by sacrificing yourself,” said the blue haired guy.

“Yea! It was super awesome that fight too! Explosions! Sun laser! The way you summoned him!” said the white haired child.

“It was quite eventful, as was your journey,” said the black haired one.

“Who the fuck are you guys? Where’s Minazuki? What is happening?” said Sho.

“Ah, don’t worry, Minazuki can be summoned, he is just asleep. He’ll wake up soon. As for our names, I am Messiah, the great seal,”

“I’m Ryoji! I am technically Thanatos. Or I am the appraiser of Nyx. Or I am the harbinger of the fall. Or maybe I am the avatar of Nyx. Just call me Ryoji though!”

“I’m Jose! I’m their friend! It’s hard to explain what I am so just call me Jose!”

“That is a lot to unpack, but Great Seal? Nyx??” said Sho.

“Ah, yes. You do know of other wild cards, yes?”

“Yea! Of course!”

“Well I am the one of the Universe that came before you. I sealed myself to prevent Nyx from bringing the fall.”

“Ok Messiah. Question, why does it feel like I have no name. I have a million names I know of now and I don’t know which one is me.”

“Ah, that is the effect of becoming a seal, you are the combined parts of every single alteration of you. You have memories and the names of those others but you are the you you originally came as.”

“You just said you a lot but I guess that makes sense? What can you call me?”

“I’ll call you Sol.”

“Fitting considering my Persona.”

Sho sat down comfortably, and realized the plume of dusk in his head awoke and came out, sitting in Tsukuyomi form in one of the couches.

“Sho, what happened?” asked Minazuki.

“We are here I guess,” said Sol.

“Ah, the Great Seal Messiah, a pleasure,” said Minazuki.

“A pleasure to you as well Minazuki. A funny thing about us is that we are defined by the one’s around us. I can only tell which universe I am from by seeing which Ryoji accompanies me here. You now can see which universe you are in by seeing which Minazuki accompanies you.”

“Neat.”

“I do have a question now though, what date was it?” asked Messiah.

“Well it was May 2013 when I left. Why?”

“Hm, I cannot look forward to the world past June 2014, I just wanted to know what happened on that date,” said Minato.

“I dunno, got any ways to pass the time?”

“You could tell me what your journey was like, we got all the time in the world, well a couple of months before Coyolxauhqui comes back again.”

“Sure Messiah!” said Sho.

**At June 2014**

“Then I sealed myself to become what I am now to fight Coyolxauhqui off every year.”

“Wow, that is an inspiring story. Well it seems that she is coming right now. Alright Sol, fulfill your duty.” said Minato.

“Good luck mister!” said Jose.

“Don’t worry guys, I fought this shit before, I’ll fight em again and again for the rest of time.” said Sho.

Sho stepped outside into the space above the world. He could see the earth and all of it’s oceans and mountains. He saw the rapidly approaching Coyolxauhqui. It’s true form of an unimaginable being of chaos. It had a single giant eye with a pupil that looked like the moon. I

The eye was inside of a giant mouth with a scaly exterior with large teeth that had several sharp spikes protruding in it. The inside of the mouth was a slimy mess, acidic saliva mixed with blood boiling and moving with dozens of wriggling tentacles. 

The exterior were purple scales and was seen with dozens of knives tabbing it across several parts of its body. The inside of Coyolxauhqui’s mouth had dozens of spikey teeth under the acid and the tentacles all had spikes sharper than spears. 

Sho looked at the eldritch abomination of maddened chaos and sighed in disgust. He unsheathed his Katanas. The one on his left was dark black. It’s blade was made out of obsidian and the hilt appeared to look like jaguar teeth arranged in a circle to prevent stabbing. in a circle. The blade had a phrase inscribed in Aztec that said ‘The world is yours, but you have to earn it’. The inscribed phrase was illuminated by sapphire that was liquified and poured into it to make it readable. The handle was adorned with sapphires and cloth. 

The blade on his right was practically shining. The blade appeared like a lighter gold. It was inscribed with Aztec style illustrations. The hilt appeared to be a golden serpent in a circle. The handle had cloth on it. 

Sho raised the shining blade and impaled his hand on it. The blood released floated, before moving behind him. More and more blood came out, quickly forming a shape. The blood exploded and revealed a giant Persona the size of Coyolxauhqui. 

The persona had blue skin. It wore a helmet where along the middle row there were large green feathers protruding giving the appearance of a parrot’s mohawk. On the sides of the helmet there were red fans where at the end were more green feathers. 

It’s clothes were white and red aztec robes. In his right hand there was a large serpent in the shape of a sickle that spewed flames around. It had green scales and it’s underbelly appeared to be a large blade that was a sickle.

It’s shield was metal, and had several spears protruding from the side where the arm was placed. On the side left of the spears was a red cloth in a fan shape that held green feathers. The shield was inscribed with several illustrations telling the tale of the 5 suns. 

Sho smiled maniacally and yelled in a voice that boomed.

“ **Huitzilopochtli, Will of the SUN** ” yelled Sho as he took out his katana out of his hand. 

Huitzilopochtli raised it’s sickle, and in the middle of it the sun appeared. It shined bright and as Sho raised his katana and pointed it at Coyolxauhqui the sun shot a large laser the size of Coyolxauhqui’s eye into Coyolxauhqui. The lazer hit her eye and burned it. It went straight through Coyolxauhqui and into the void. 

Coyolxauhqui screamed in agony and spewed acid and blood. Sol retracted Huitzilopochtli as he was extremely tired. Suddenly, they all heard a voice.

“ **Fools! The false Messiah and the pretend Sun will be my prisoners! That fool cannot stop me now, I shall control humanity! The people will for me and I shall grant them their wish! They are too foolish to decide on their own! I shall decide everything! I am god!** ,” yelled a voice.

Suddenly, chains sprung from earth and wrapped Coyolxauhqui, Sol, the room where Messiah and Ryoji sat in, and in the distance it wrapped Erebus in chains. 

They were all reeled in at high speeds towards the earth. Sol and Messiah had all but their faces wrapped in chains while they were plunged at high speeds into a prison cell. They saw where Cipactli’s heart used to be there was a large golden chalice. 

It boomed in a loud ominous voice, “Now that I have the false Messiah, the bringer of the Fall, the pretender sun, and the bringer of chaos under my control, I shall bring upon humanities will.” 

That was the last thing they heard before they fell unconscious, leaving the holy grail to play its rigged game.


	2. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever think that this feels like I write this at the middle of the night? A lot of the time that is exactly when I do this.
> 
> Please tell me any grammatical flaws or anything I get wrong please

**April 23rd, 2016**   
**Futaba’s Room**

Futaba was up late at night in her room. She was finished with all her schoolwork hours before and was just watching anime through her headphones while also listening into the bug. Suddenly she heard something in Leblanc. Footsteps? It sounded like a body tumbling in the attic.

**Leblanc**

‘Ok, so we just place the card here?’ internally asked Sho.

‘Correct,’ said Minazuki.

Sho walked downstairs through the attic, seeing the cafe. It appeared in good condition and he got a card and stabbed it into a table with a knife he had. He opened the door and quickly left.

**At Futaba**

Futaba flinched at the sound of a knife stabbing the wood. She wondered what that possibly could have been. She resolved to check on it tomorrow to wait for the mystery person to leave. Hopefully Sojiro will be safe. She decides to sleep on it.

**At Sho**

The list of things Sho needed to do in Tokyo was cut in half. He delivered the card and now he was having a drink in Muhen’s. He was open this late so he could probably get a drink right then. He bought a ticket to Kichijoji and headed to the Jazz Jin. 

He entered the bar and was spotted by Muhen.

“Sho! My boy! How have you been? It’s been years since I last saw you! It’s nice to see a friendly face right now!” said Muhen, ecstatic at meeting an old friend yet again.

“Hey Muhen! I’m doing well, did some adventuring. I’m fine right now so no need to worry about me,” said Sho.

“Ah, tis nothing. Come on let me serve you a drink! You’re of age and I’m sure you can handle it!”

“Sure Muhen, I’ll take a shot of whiskey please.”

Muhen got a shot glass and poured it in. He poured one for himself. Sho raised the glass and with a ‘cheers’ they drank. They both handled the alcohol well and Sho talked and talked with his old friend. In the end he left to do some other things in Tokyo before catching a train to Inaba.

**The Next Day In Leblanc**

Futaba woke up, got ready for the day, and went into Leblanc before heading to school. She remembered about the card when Sojiro handed it to her and that it was put on the table. She glanced at it and was shocked.

It was a black paper, and it had an invitation written in white on it.

‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts, stealers of desires, slayers of the Demiurge. We Children of the Universe invite you to a sho-w. Come to Inaba at the beginning of Golden week and watch the Midnight Channel if you're brave.

-The Children of the Universe’

Futaba’s mind was racing. She was wondering who wanted this with them? Why did they want them to go to Inaba? Why was it Akira’s hometown? She took a picture and sent it to the group chat.

**StealUrHeart**

Futaba: CallingCard.png

Futaba: This was left in Leblanc last night. We might have a problem

Ryuji: What? They know we’re the phantom thieves? How? 

Ann: Ryuji! You literally yelled this in public

Yusuke: Interesting, ‘children of the universe,’ I must find them and paint them.

Futaba: not the point Inari! 

Makoto: Luckily I have golden week off for college

Haru: So do I

Futaba: and since Kawakami became principal she let Golden Week be a holiday as well

Yusuke: So we are reforming?

Ryuji: We need Akira’s permission doh

Akira: Read it all. I thought a bit but here’s my two cents

Akira: The midnight channel was an urban myth here a couple years ago where on a rainy day if you looked into a turned off TV it would show your soulmate. During the Fog Murders there were rumors of odd ads playing. This might be some persona stuff. 

Yusuke: interesting

Akira: Long story short, yes we are coming back for this. Come to Inaba, I’ll pay you guys back for your trip

Futaba: You better >:( I’m poor!

Akira: Futaba you gremlin take hacking jobs

Futaba: Too lazy

Akira: Ok I’m paying for everyone except futaba

Futaba: Really? (puppy dog eyes)

Akira: fine I’ll pay

Ryuji: Thanks bro! I was just planning on doing nothing during golden week

Ann: I don’t have shoots during Golden week so I should be fine

Makoto: I don’t have school as previously mentioned so I should be fine.

Haru: same!

Akira: So it’s all agreed? Cool

Akira: Get ready a week's worth of clothes and stuff you need. Also bring your weapons

Ryuji: got it bro

Makoto: I’ll pack

Haru: Let’s go!

Futaba: Mystery Mission: start

Ann: Getting ready

Yusuke: I’ll pack up my belongings and art supplies

Futaba laughed at Yusuke’s last text and mentally thought of what she needed before heading to school.

**At Inaba**

By the time Sho had arrived at Inaba he was wearing a new hoodie and a face mask to conceal his identity. He checked the things Minato needed for their vision of the Arena.

‘Alcohol and food,’ was on the list. Apparently that was all they needed. Sho went into the nearby liquor store, bought all the cheap and somewhat expensive alcohol he could get in a couple of bags, and left for the nearby junkyard. By the time he arrived at the junkyard and found the TV he jumped in. 

He landed in a grassy plains with clear blue skies and beautiful nature. The air was fresh and the place seemed peaceful. He quickly got up and found the entrance to the Arena.

When he entered he found himself in front of a large football stadium. The sky was divided with the left of it being a bright and sunny plains with the sun in the sky. The right was like the night, it’s moon illuminating the land. The right had buildings and roads which Sho was sure was empty. In the middle the stadium was brightly lit with lights in the stadium. 

The stadium itself was normal but when Sho came nearer he saw a large entrance to the feld inside of it that had a metal door that could be closed. When he came in he saw that the place was mostly completed. It was all relatively normal except the top row had large rooms.

He climbed the stairs to the stands and found an elevator. He took the elevator up and found himself in a large bar and lounge that had large windows overseeing the arena. The layout was so that in front of the elevator stood the windows facing northward. There was a bar in the south where Minato and Kotone were creating the glassware, cutlery, and other things needed for the bar. The bar had stools for people to sit and the southwest side had a pool table and all that was needed for it to work. The southeast side had a large-ish stage. The rest of the bar had tables and chairs set up so there was enough space for people to freely move but enough seats for all of them to sit. There was also a jukebox with numerous songs

“Got the alcohol!” said Sho.

“Really? Oh, cheap stuff,” said Kotone, somewhat disappointed. 

“Yea, yea booze all you want if you really need to buy some yourself,” said Sho, chuckling at his own pun.

“Alright alright, this should be enoug-” Minato stopped when a blue door appeared on the wall next to the elevator.

The door opened to reveal Igor stepping out and going to sit on a stool looking a little tired.

“Ah, Warrior of the Sun, Children of Death. You children of the universe never cease to amaze me. Shall I presume that this tournament of yours holds no ill intent and is purely for fun?” asked Igor.

“Yes Igor, we just want to have some fun with a little surprise. Can you hide this from them?” asked Minato.

“I shall, if it is for another guest I can help keep a surprise. In the meanwhile though may we make ourselves at home here for a second?” asked Igor.

“Sure Igor!” said Kotone.

“Why not,” said Sho.

Igor proceeded to nod and look towards the entrance to the Velvet Room. The door opened and out came Margaret, Theodore, and Lavenza. 

“My assistants, would you like to make yourself at home? Think of it as a break,” said Igor.

“Yes master, I shall ‘make myself at home,’” said Theodore.

“I suppose I shall, now where to make a fortune telling booth,” said Margaret.

“I suppose, I shall wait for my trickster to see the fun truly begin,” said Lavenza.

Theodore got into the bar and quickly learned from Kotone who cheerfully taught him how to make cocktails. 

“So I just pour the correct types of drinks in, put the cap on, and mix?” asked Theodore.

“Yep!” said Kotone.

“Do you have a book of recipes?” asked Theodore. 

Kotone thought for a second and searched some recipes up. She quickly made a book detailing instructions with how to make certain cocktails and descriptions of them. She handed the book to Theodore who thanked her and let him practice with some drinks for himself. 

Margaret made herself at home by replacing the door to the velvet room with an entrance to a fortune teller’s room. The entrance used a curtain instead of a door and the inside was blue velvet themed. There was an ornate wooden table with a golden lantern on it. 

Margaret smiled at her new fortune teller’s booth and got a drink from an experimenting Theodore. 

Lavenza summoned a piano near the wall and summoned a microphone for the stage. She began to play Aria of the Soul. Margaret finished her drink and went to the stage and began to sing the vocals for the song. After they finished the song Margaret chuckled and thanked Lavenza for playing the song.

Igor sat on a stool and drank with Theodore.

“Ah Theodore, this show is truly fascinating. 5 with the power of the wildcard coming together? Let us see how it fares?”

“We shall master, yes we shall.”

**April 26th, Inaba**

Yu was looking in his mailbox when he saw a card with instructions.

‘Seeker of Truth, He who saw through fog, slayer of Izanami. Watch the midnight channel at the start of Golden Week. Call all of the shadow operatives for this’ 

Yu was confused but decided to call them up. He let Mitsuru know and she was getting the team ready. He texted the group and they were all ready. He went inside the house and went to the living room. 

“Hey Akechi?” asked Yu, Akechi looked up from his place on the couch.

“Yes Yu?”

“We might have a shadow related mission for you,” said Yu.

“Ah, a chance to prove myself?” 

“Yea, the whole team’s coming at Golden Week. We just need you to come along and if there is combat to participate. It’ll be easy peasy.”

“Alright Yu, when is the mission?”

“In about three days.”

“Alright, I’ll be careful not to overexert myself then.”

“Good.”


	3. The Thieves Arrive at the Land of Cleared Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter we will actually begin with this stuff!

**The Train Station  
April 29th, Noon**

Akria’s morning was normal as he stuffed Morgana into his bag and made his way to the train station. He ran into Mariko (She liked being called Marie) and he explained what he was doing.

“Oh your friends are visiting? Want me to give them a tour? I got a day off right now,” said Marie.

“Thanks Marie! It’ll be a lot more exciting than them trying to dig stuff up in my room,” said Akira.

They walked to the train station and waited a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes after noon they had already eaten lunch and saw the thieves piling out loudly.

“Man that train ride was long!” said Ryuji, stretching a bit. 

“It lasted forever with you constantly talking about what might happen,” groaned Ann.

“The ride was relaxing, plus this place looks quite quaint! It looks lovely!” said Haru.

“Yes Haru, it is very relaxing here,” said Makoto.

“This place is nice,” said Sumire  
“This countryside, the mix of quiet houses, grassy plains, and blue skies. I must paint it,” said Yusuke. 

“Inari! Wait until we get settled down before painting stuff!” said Futaba.

“Hey guys! Welcome to Inaba, pretty boring around here. I have a friend, Marie, my friends, my friends, Marie. She’s a weather reporter around here, surprisingly her reports are always accurate,” said Akira.

“Woah! An accurate weather reporter?” said Futaba.

“Yep! I just say it’ll be sunny? It's sunny! I say it rains? It rains! It's like magic!” said Marie. Marie knew they were the Phantom Thieves and could guess what they were doing here. She chose to keep this hidden and tour them around Inaba though.

As Marie walked around with them she guided them towards the shopping district as their first stop. She walked around and they all heard a woman’s voice.

“Heya Ted, you know those one liners you said? Could you show me those again?” asked Labrys who was walking with Teddie in his bear costume.

“Oh, that’s the famous Junes mascot,” said Ryuji.

“He looks so cute!!” said Ann.

“Wow, that looks cool,” said Futaba.

“Sure Labby-chan!” Teddie’s costume popped out with Ted with his signature blouse shirt and rose. He held out a rose towards Labrys’s nose and said, “I’m sorry baby,” in a seductive voice.

Futaba, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Akira blushed at Teddie’s sudden transformation from a cartoonish bear to a charming young man. Ryuji looked at the girls and then looked at Teddie and said, “Really? That guy ain’t that good!”

“He’s a better flirt than you skull,” said Morgana silently. Ryuji was grumbling but didn’t answer that retort.

“Heya Ted! Do the other one!” said Labrys.

“Alright!” Teddie got back in his suit, then popped out like he had before, except he was in an outfit resembling Alice from Alice in Wonderland. He had a wig on and looked extremely feminine. He did a little victory pose while saying, “Gimme, your hearts,” in the same seductive tone.

In response to that all of the thieves’ cheeks were redder than cherries. Marie was laughing and Morgana was silently trying to not develop yet another crush. Sumire, Ann, and Haru began giggling.

“Hey Ryuji! Is he ‘not that good’ still?” said Ann while laughing.

“Shuddup! He’s very, I mean he’s uh. I mean. Uhhm, well. I. uh-” Ryuji was cut off by Akira.

“Sorry, but I know that he’s already taken,” said Akira.

“By who?” asked Sumire.

“Pretty sure he’s with that girl over there, saw them a lot together hanging out. The guy flirts with her a lot,” said Akira.

“That makes sense,” said Makoto.

“That pure beauty, the look in his eyes, I must paint this. I will call it ‘Ursine in Wonderland’,” said Yusuke. 

“While I would love to pay for an image of him doing that, we got places to be Inari!” said Futaba.

“He looks very charming,” said Sumire. 

“Yep!” said Marie. Marie continued to show them around the shopping district. Everyone looked in awe at the products Kanji put on display. 

“That’s so cute!” said Ann. She was looking at a knit mouse that was put as a display in the Textile. 

“Very well made,” said Haru. She was deciding on which one of the knit plushies to buy.

They visited Daidara’s Blacksmith. Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke marveled at the weapon’s quality and attention to detail. Yusuke was looking at a damascus katana, Ryuji was marveling at the armors on the racks and Futaba was looking at the odd guns.

“The beauty of damascus steel is unmatched. The patterns of the metal, the story it tells with each intricate detail,” Yusuke was rambling about the Katana.

“Wow! Look at all this armor! This stuff is real right? I could probably take a dozen bullets with these!” said Ryuji.

“Look at these handguns! This one’s golden! This one has flame patterns! Where do you get this stuff?” asked Futaba.

Daidara laughed and responded, “Well a bunch of kids used to bring all these odd materials for me to make weapons out of. They were really odd as well! I just went with it and forged weapons for them, good business. I’m pretty sure my worker was one of them back then, he’s a real talented guy.”

The thieves thought for a second and looked at Akira who was thinking the exact same thing. ‘This sounds like us,’ were their thoughts. They pushed that side for now and continued with the tour. 

The thieves entered the Marukyu Tofu shop next. Akira knew that Rise would be working there right now. In Akira’s childhood his parents dropped him off at a daycare and Rise would come by occasionally. She was a friend with one of the workers. She was always nice and compiled if the children wanted her to sing a song or something. 

Even after coming back she was friendly with Akira when visiting. He knew Ryuji was a big fan of Rise and would love to see how he would freak out.

“And here we have Marukyu Tofu, it’s-” Marie was cut off by Rise who was manning the counter.

“Marie! Whatcha doing?” asked Rise, to the surprise of Futaba, Ryuji, Haru, Ann, and Sumire.

“As I was saying, we have our lovely Rise here on a short break,” continued Marie.

“Ooh! Guests! Hey Akira! Did you bring your friends?” asked Rise.

“The Risette?” asked Ryuji in shock that Akira never mentioned her.

“Oh yea, Inaba is her hometown, never expected her to be here though,” said Futaba.

“Inaba is relaxing, plus my best friends are all here!” said Rise.

“I mean I’m here so you're right,” said Marie.

“I meant senpai, but you count too Marie!” said Rise.

“Wow, she’s so cheery!” said an excited Ryuji.

“Ryuji, chill out, you’re going to creep her out,” said Ann.

“Don’t worry! I’ve heard and seen worse people. Plus it’s normal for people to be awestruck by seeing me around,” said Rise.

“Wow, that’s graceful. Well anyways I’m Ann Takamaki, nice to meet you Rise-san,” said Ann.

“I know who you are! I’ve seen you in magazines, you are really good at what you do! You remind me of Yukari-” Rise was cut off by an excited Futaba.

“YOU KNOW YUKARI TAKEBA?” yelled Futaba in excitement.

“Heh, yea! She’s a friend of me and my friends. She’s really cool and inspiring. I don’t watch featherman but I do enjoy seeing her act!” said Rise.

“Akira if she knows Yukari-freaking-Takeba and you got to know her I will take back what I said about here,” said Futaba.

“Calm down Futaba, it’s not like she can call her up for you anytime,” said Akira.

“Well actually, she is here right now-” Rise was cut off.

“Right here? Right now? Really?!” Futaba was excited.

“Yukari-san is here? I’ve heard of her, she’s legendary for her role as Pink Argus,” said Ann.

“I love how she does all of her own stunts,” said Sumire.

“Yea! She’s at my friend’s house, we’re having a meetup of sorts,” said Rise.

“Ooh, maybe we could spot her later,” said Futaba.

“Calm down gremlin, we’ll see the bird power ranger later,” said Akira.

“Akiraaaaaa! She’s not just an actor for Pink Argus, she is The Pink Argus!” 

“Alright Futaba-san, calm down. Now let's continue the tour,” said Marie. They visited Junes and saw Yosuke stacking some boxes around. When he finished he saw the group and turned around to greet them.

“Hey Marie! Whatcha you doing?” asked Yosuke.

“Hey Yosuke, I’m showing Akira and his friends around Inaba. Anyways guys this is Yosuke, our resident Crown Prince of Disappointment,” said Marie.

“Oh come on! Captain Ressentiment was better than that!” said Yosuke. 

“Pffft, crown prince of disappointment,” snickered Futaba.

**Meanwhile in the Inaba Detectives Office**

Mitsuru was in her battle suit and sipped the cup of tea she was served. Of all the things Yu has done badly, cooking was never one of them. He was incapable of taking things seriously yet says everything in a deadpan voice, he constantly fools around during battle, has no filter whatsoever, and yet he has a heart of molten gold. 

It reminds her of Minato. Even after all these years, even after they all moved on, Minato still existed in their mind. Aigis was definitely the one who couldn’t forget due to her connection with him. Still, Yu was like Minato in some ways like their self sacrificial nature and tendency to make friends easily. They looked in the eyes of their enemies and spit in them while laughing, Yu literally and Minato metaphorically.

When Yu told her of another big mission that required all of them, it was exciting, she kept up with the remnants of SEES but never got the chance to hang out with all of them. Now that they were all in Yu’s living room drinking their respective drinks a sense of nostalgia washed upon her. 

“Hey Yuka-tan! Do ya think we’ll have another big tournament?” asked Junpei.

“No Junpei! Sho has been gone for years, he won’t show up now and have another death tournament, not after all that has happened in the last one!” said Yukari.

“This is my first mission as a Shadow Operative for a while, let’s kick some shadow butt!” said Ken. Koromaru barked in agreement in Ken’s lap. Ken played with Koromaru. Koromaru was beginning to become old for a dog, but can provide occasional support with his Persona. 

“Heh yea ok Ken. Anyways where are we going for this?” asked Akihiko.

“Well we’re going to have to watch the midnight channel tonight. I checked the TV world, it’s all normal so we just have to wait,” said Yu. 

“Well I guess we gotta wait!” said Akihiko. He had continued his efforts to become a cop for a couple years with the help of Aigis. Unfortunately the habit of not wearing a shirt was kept. When he slumped on the couch his chest was revealed.

“Akihiko, wear a shirt!” said Yukari. 

“I gotta say Aki, you really kept the training up,” said Junpei.

“What? I gotta keep up my efforts or it will be for nothing!” said Akihiko.

“Does that include being a protein guzzling, battle hungry boxer who refuses to wear a shirt?” asked Mitsuru.

“Hey! I wear a shirt! I just wore this outfit for old times sake!” said Akihiko.

“Ok Akihiko-san, I remember that on occasion in my checkups on you that-” Aigis was interrupted by Akihiko.

“Ok nobody needs to hear about that!” yelled Akihiko.

Mitsuru chuckled at the antics of her friends. Yu was smiling and talking with Aigis. Those two held a unique bond. Yu held high respect for Aigis for her capabilities and Aigis did the same. They bonded extremely quickly on a couple of missions, maybe it was the power of the wild card that allowed that. 

A couple of minutes later Akechi came in wearing his casual clothes. He walked towards the couch and was heading towards an empty seat.

“Ah the Shadow Operatives, I heard you would be coming today but I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Goro Akechi as you all know, I hope I can contribute towards this mission,” said Akechi.

“No need to be formal dude! Just don’t die, don’t try to kill us, and you’ll be fine!” said Junpei.

“Yeesh Junpei. He is right though, you don’t need to be formal. We are going to be in life and death situations with each other so formality isn’t really needed,” said Yukari.

“Alright, I may have some habits I need to kill as a result of my work,” said Akechi.

“You’ll stop acting polite in no time, Junpei over here can cause enough rage within you to make anyone explode,” said Akihiko.

“Hey!” said Junpei.

The team laughed and they searched for ways to pass the time. 

**April 29th, 2017, midnight**

By 11:55 all the Investigation Team members and Shadow Operatives were in the living room and waiting for the TV. They had already played many rounds of poker with rage and yelling galore, but they had stopped and began to pay attention to the TV now that it was nearing midnight.

Marie had returned earlier that day after giving the thieves a tour and let Akira guide them to his home. She microwaved some popcorn and got ready to see a cartoonish advertisement for whatever shadow based adventure was going to happen.

When midnight struck, the TV fizzled and it clearly showed a football stadium’s field. Then a familiar voice started talking.

“Hello again Kirijo lackeys! I’m back! Didja miss me?” said the ever-familiar voice of Sho Minazuki, the cause of the P-1 Grand Climax incident. The camera zoomed in on him and showed him with a microphone and a grown up body.

“Well it’s been what? 4 years? Well I’m back! And now we have another tournament! I’m not going to bother with the formalities, but anyways go into the TV world tomorrow at 10 AM for the tournament. Ok goodbye!” the screen promptly shut off and left everyone speechless. 

“What the fuck? I Told you that he was doing this, again!” said Junpei.

“How? What? What was he doing for the past 4 years?” asked Yukari.

“What is Sho doing?” asked Labrys.

“Was this what happened last time?” asked Akechi.

“I guess? I don’t know he was more insulting last time with these goofy nicknames,” said Yosuke.

“I guess we have no choice but to comply, ok guys lets get some rest for tomorrow,” said Yu. Everyone agreed and they all decided to sleep in. They all drifted to sleep. 

**In Akira’s Home**

At 11:55 the thieves were all watching the blank TV for any sign of life. They all had a nice tour with Akira’s new friend Marie and enjoyed talking about Inaba and seeing Akira’s hometown. When they arrived home they just explored his house for a while until Akira and Haru made food for them for dinner. After dinner they did mostly nothing except sit in front of the TV.

When the clock struck midnight, the TV started to fizz to life. It showed a young man with red hair, a cross scar on his nose, red eyes, and casual clothes. He smiled calmly and as the camera focused on him he said a few words.

“Ah, thieves of hearts. You decided to heed my call. I am Minazuki. I invite you all to a grant tournament where bonds will be forged like steel in the crucible of battle. This tournament is called the Tournament of the Sun and Moon. As an incentive the winner of this tournament shall receive a reward,” The camera moved a bit and revealed the Holy Grail, in all its glory, sitting there on the field, “Well then thieves, steal thy treasure if you dare. Come at 9 AM, check your phones.”

The TV shut off and left the thieves speechless. Futaba looked at her phone and there it was, the Metaverse navigator. It only had one option on it, ‘Enter the Arena.’ It was locked until 9 AM came tomorrow.

“What the eff? Who was that guy?” said Ryuji.

“Why is the holy grail back? Is that big guy back?” asked Ann.

“I fail to comprehend how anyone would have brought back the Demiurge this fast, we must check this palace out,” said Yusuke. 

Makoto was checking her phone and saw that the option was locked, “They somehow locked that ability from us, we have to wait until 9 AM tomorrow.” 

“It would be good if we got some rest, we can’t infiltrate palaces while sleepy,” said Haru. The thieves all agreed and went to sleep in Akira’s living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give criticisms, kudos, comments, etc!


	4. Minazuki gets fucking pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea those insulting introductions they made for P4A? I'm doing them, again! Except he get's really frustrated and almost stabs somethign

**April 30th, 2017, 9 AM**

Akira was thinking about the new infiltration. He had his handy Paradise Lost and Tyrant pistol in his pockets as he and his friends got ready to enter the palace. When it was nine they all entered the Metaverse and was immediately met with a beautiful sight. 

They stood a couple of minutes away from the entrance of a football stadium, there was a large entrance to the football field in front of them that was closed by large metal bars. The sky was split between night and day, the sun on the left and the moon on the right. Yusuke was in awe of the sight of the place and began doing picture hands to get a good angle before being interrupted by Futaba.

“Not now Inari! Let’s go Joker!” said Futaba

Akira smiled, he missed the rush of being Joker, the cocky, sly, smart mouthed, show off leader of the Phantom Thieves. “It’s showtime! Let’s all go!” said Akira. When they arrived at the entrance they were met with an odd sight.

At the right side of the entrance there stood a large being. It’s body was black and white stripes, had a large brown and red coat, a gold helmet, red eyes, and a crescent shaped shadow in the helmet. It held a sword that was made of what looked like pure shadows. It stared at the thieves and spoke in a familiar voice.

“Ah, you are the guests?” asked Minazuki’s new form.

“It was you? Are you already in your big monster form?” asked Ryuji.

“No, I am not the master of this place, I am merely the companion of one of its masters. Now anyways, as guests I would implore you to enter the arena to meet the boy. Good luck,” said Minazuki. He used his free hand to open the gate.

“Ok, thank you I guess. Let’s go guys!” said Akira.

The thieves entered the stadium. It was awe inspiring. The field was normal but the top layer of the stands were instead several buildings and on the bottom layer of the stands on the other side of the arena stood the holy grail in all it’s demonic glory. They all looked around and when they were on the field they heard a noise. The guy who was in the commercial appeared before them with a wide smile.

“Ooh! You’re finally here! The Sho-time is nearing, hahahaha!” said Sho, drawing his katanas.

“What are you talking about? We’re all here!” said Ryuji.

“Oh? We have a couple of guests coming, but you might want to explore this place until they come!” said Sho.

“What do you mean-” Akira was cut off when all of the thieves were teleported into a hallway that resembled a hotel. The windows all showed that they were in the buildings that replaced the top row of the football stadium. There were 9 rooms. They each had one of their names in there. 

They agreed to enter one at a time. The one with Akira’s and Morgana’s name was just an entrance to a carbon copy of Leblanc that hung over the arena. The rest of them were just entrances to carbon copies of their rooms. When they got to the final door they realized something.

It was labeled Goro Akechi. Akira stared at it with disbelief and a feeling of hope. 

“Akechi?” asked Sumire.

“Should we go in?” asked Ann. 

“Maybe?” said Haru.

“Ok guys let’s just go in,” said Akira. 

They all went into the room and saw that it wasn’t a neat apartment or a mess, it was a nice room that held many detective mangas and philosophy books. It had a neat bed, work desk, and kotatsu. It looked homey, and nice. 

“Wow, this is a nice place,” said Ryuji.

“Yea, I always imagined him living in a sterile apartment or a messy one but this is comfy,” said Ann. 

“What's more important is why is this here? Akechi is de-gone,” said Ryuji.

“I don’t know, maybe they don’t know he’s dead. Whatever, let's just get a rest and wait for those mystery guests,” said Akira.

They all went into their respective rooms and when Akira got into the familiar Leblanc attic with Morgana and as he laid down he noticed his thief clothes were gone. He smiled and saw Morgana was in his cat form and watched as he sat on his stomach.

“Hey Akira,” said Morgana.

“Yea Mona?” 

“Are you ok and all? It might be possible Akechi isn’t dead and all with that room.”

“I’m trying to not get my hopes up but I’m positively revving with the possibility that he is alive,” said Akira.

“Just so you know, if he is alive I am totally fine with you dating him. I’m not saying it’s a good idea but you can make your own choices.”

“I’m fine, even if you said I can’t I would’ve done so anyways.”

“That’s the joker I know.”

**10 AM**

When the Shadow Operatives, Investigation Team, and Goro Akechi ran into a door in the TV world they looked at each other in confusion. They decided to enter it and when they all were in there Goro recognized the feelings he got. They were in a palace. The scenery honestly seemed surreal but then he noticed the Investigation Team. 

The Shadow Operatives were already in their cartoonish battle clothes but the Investigation Team got their own set here. 

Yu was in a white long coat with golden bits on it and the two tails were red underneath. He wore a grey sweater vest underneath and white dress shirt on the bottom. He also wore a golden golden tie. He wore black tight pants and metal shin and foot guards.

Yosuke wore a white coat reminiscent of Jiraiya from the recordings he has seen of him. He wore a long red scarf and his hands were camo colored gloves. They had golden stars on wheels on the top of their hands just like Jiraiya. His ears had the same styled golden stars as headphones and he had a large golden, cartoonish smile on his mouth.

Chie wore a white motorcycle helmet and white gloves. Her outfit looked like Bruce Lee’s signature yellow one and she wore her Moses Sandals that instead morphed to look like metal shoes She had a black skirt that was plated with various plates of metal.

Yukiko wore stockings reminiscent of Kokohana Sakuya’s. She wore a white skirt and a red and white outfit with pink gloves. Instead of Kokohana Sakuya’s armband wings on her arms, it levitated behind her and the armband parts levitated right above her hands. It seemed as she moved her hands the respective part of the wing mimicked her movement.

Kanji wore a leather jacket that was marked with large bones in their respective places. He had a necklace of roses around his neck and had a belt with a lightning bolt on it. 

Rise wore a silk dress that looked like Kouzeon’s. She wore black high and stocking heels. The heels of the high heels looked like satellite dishes that Himoko had. Her gloves were red and teal and had a golden bracelet. She wore a silver necklace that had 2 planet charms and a telescope one in the middle.

Teddie appeared normal, as was his costume.

Naoto wore a blue suit that appeared like Sukuna-Hikuna’s. Her pants were white with stripes. She wore brown leather shoes and white striped gloves. She wore a dark blue long coat over where the tails appeared like Sikuna-Hikuna’s wings.

They all looked at their costumes in awe and Yu was the first to speak.

“I look like Izanagi-no-okami.”

“No duh partner! Why am I dressed like Jiraya!” said Yosuke, trying to pull down Jiraya’s golden smile.

“This is so cool! I look like Tomoe! We have costumes now as well Akechi-kun!” said Chie.

“Deed you do, now those costumes look extraordinary, but would you please hurry up, said Akechi.

“I agree, we can admire those costumes later, we must proceed first,” said Mitsuru.

“Wow Yuka-tan! Chie looks like she has a yellow version of your costume!” said Junpei.

“At least it’s not Akihiko’s outfit,” said Yukari.

“Oh come on! It’s a good outfit and won’t get ruined during battle!” said Akihiko.

“Because it's barely an outfit,” said Yukari. 

“Let’s move,” said Mitsuru. 

Fortunately Fuuka could support them from outside of the TV in the apartment and she was scanning the area. 

“No shadows around, there is a large spike in power near the entrance though,” said Fuuka.

“Good, thank you Fuuka,” said Mitsuru.

They all met the familiar shape of Tsukuyomi who said something in a familiar voice.

“Ah, you have arrived on time, please head on in,” said Minazuki as he opened the gate.

“What?” said Mitsuru. 

“What? Head on in, no trickery, nothing,” said Minazuki.

“He’s not lying! I can’t sense any shadows,” said Fuuka. Rise confirmed.

“Alright we’ll head in, no funny business though!” said Chie.

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve strucken you down already,” said Minazuki.

When they entered the Arena it looked like a large football stadium. It was empty but brightly lit for them. They looked around in awe at the sheer size of the place. 

They then heard a loud voice echoing above them.

“Alright Kirijo Lackeys! Wannabe Detectives! Phantom Schmucks! You’re all here! Let me introduce you guys to each other!” said the voice of Sho on the loudspeaker. Before anyone could respond he continued.

 **In the Hallways**

The Phantom Thieves were crowded in the hallways and watching the TV that was showing introductions for their challengers. 

“Our first is the man whore of Inaba! The man of steel bonds! Oh wait, we can’t say their real names? Really? Ok fine I’ll use a stupid codename, Kingpin!” Sho said as it showed a silhouette of a man in a suit in a victory pose. 

Akira’s head hurt when he said that codename. There was something extremely familiar with that name and he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was. He pondered for a moment but the announcer quickly moved on.

“Wage slave in the boonies by day! Hero by night! The shuriken wielding frog! Ressentiment!” was the next one. It showed a silhouette of a many with a giant cartoonish smile wider than their head. Akira didn’t have as much of a headache but his head pounded with what he was forgetting.

“The girl who can kick things to space! The Bruce Lee imitator herself! Dragon! I swear to Messiah these nicknames are weird,” said Sho. Akira felt a similar sense of nostalgia but continued watching.

“The elegant phoenix rises from the ashes! The graceful flames of- Black Fire? What the hell? This stuff sucks! Fine we’ll call her Black Fire!” said the voice. Akira felt the same nostalgia, what was causing this?

“The bunny that could probably supplex you if he wanted to! The large beefcake emperor! ….. Wait, what do you mean you didn’t make a nickname? What the fuck? Who wrote this? Ok fine fine we’ll come up with something. Uhhm, maybe fucking Skull part 2? No no maybe uh. Ok fuck its fine we’ll call him Emporer cause screw creativity!” They were all laughing at this.

“Ok moving on! The star with a million faces! The high heeled satellite! Wait, who the fuck wrote these names? It just says Idol for fuck sakes guys its not that hard to create a thematically good nickname for hells sake. Fine we’ll call her like Starseer! That’s way better than Idol for the love of hell!” The thieves were just rolling on the floor.

“Ok fine, fine, moving on. The shadow who gained an ego and a mask to tear off! The claw wielding cartoon himself! Ursine! Thank you for not having a horrible name or none at all for this. Seriously, some of this stuff sucks!”

“The first detective prince! The 2000 IQ trigger-happy sleuth! Platinum! Is this a? Oh lord this is a bloody Jojo reference come on! You know what this isn’t the worst name I’ve seen so it’s fine.” Akira’s hopes were raised slightly and crushed but he laughed anyway.

“Ok moving the hell on! Here we have the Kirijo lackeys! To begin we have the protein guzzling punch man! The man who can’t wear a shirt! Boxe- WHAT? THAT'S THE NAME? Ok fine the alternative is Protein- Ok that name is horrible who made this stuff? Screw it fine I’ll make my own bloody name you uncreative pieces of- Ok fine I got one. Sandman!” 

“Next we have the Arrow of Justice herself! The golden bow of righteousness! Pink! Wait what? That name just really sucks! Come on! Fine Pink Argus then or just Argus. Ok. Argus!” Futaba was jumping up and down with anticipation of meeting them when her name was revealed.

“Now we have the high school prodigy and his loyal companion! Man and beast working with each other! Lancer and Hellbeast summoned from the infernal depths. Ok no that sucks. I’m saying Lancer and Hellhound cause whoever made these names are either stupid, pretentious, high, or all three!”

“Ok next we have the goateed little league coach! The man with a bat and a ring on his finger! Goatee- ok NO. NO. NO. NO. Why are you guys doing this to me? I just want a fun little tournament but you have to torture me with these names. Fine! Geeze- Ok what the fuck? This ‘alternative’ name also sucks! Fine Ace Defective- ok no that one's just rude. Fine we’re making one up, uhhhh. Screw it fine we’re calling him Strikeout! Cause screw everything here.”

“Moving the hell on! We have the Cold Ceo of Kirijo herself! The imperious execution queen! Execution queen. Wait. That was the name? Why the hell are these the names? What the hell? There are no alternatives? Who makes this? I seriously need to stab someone for writing this after I’m done! I’m calling her, lets see, what fucking name could I pull out of Cipactli’s heart itself. Fine I’m calling her Empress cause that’s far enough from queen for hell’s sake.”

“Next on this very short list is the Android with an arsenal of weapons up her sleeves! The heartless armed angel! Well she doesn’t have a nickname and I’m almost creatively bankrupt by now, uhm hell. Ok we’re calling her Aeon!”

“Next on our list is the flying steel titaness! The fortune with a split personality! And she doesn’t have a written nickname fine. Uhhhhh let’s see. Prez? Yea let’s call her Prez for now!”

“Finally we have the Velvet Room’s Weather Girl! The Antisocial Poet of the Hollow Forest! And there is no codename! Ok fine let’s call her Izanami cause we like being subtle, holy hell we are almost done!” 

**In the field**

Elizabeth was running into the entrance and saw the gang all there. She was huffing and puffing and heard Sho’s voice.

“Oooh new challenger! Ok now we have the Elevator Attendant with an Agenda! The one with a wallet that has a pocket dimension! Velvet Blue. Ok that sucks I’m making a different one for the love of literal hell. Wielder of Death? No too long, Death? Naw. I got it! Grim!”

The gang were all laughing at Sho’s frustration and the horrible nicknames he criticized. That would all stop when he said the next two.

“Now we have two special guests! The blue haired emo boy with a messiah complex! Give it up for Zeus!” To that description everyone froze. Elizabeth caught her breath and finally said something.

“I was trying to tell you! Minato is gone! He’s here!”

“What?” said the Shadow Operatives and Yu.

“And to our next guest, The red haired spunky spitfire! A quite literal Isekai protagonist except they have personality and are a girl! Messiah!”

Everyone was racking their minds over who that could be but found now answers. 

“Now, that everyone has been introduced to the Kirijo Lackeys and Wannabe Detectives! Why don’t I introduce the Phantom Schmucks!” 

**At the Phantom Thieves**

“Hey! What’s he doing calling us that!” said Ryuji

“First we have the domino mask wearing, charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves! Joker!”

“Well that’s not too bad of an introduction, can’t wait to see yours skull,” said Akira.

“Next we have the loudmouthed, blunt, shotgun wielding biker! Pirate? Whatever! Skull!” 

“Heh, that’s not too inaccurate,” said Morgana.

“Hey!” said Ryuji.

“Oh yea we also have literally human hope in the form of a bratty monster cat magician! Mona!” said Sho.

“Hey that’s not too inaccurate,” said Ryuji.

“Stop it guys! We need to listen!” said Sumire. 

“Next we have the blonde bombshell model! She’s got a whip and ain’t afraid to use it! Panther!”

“Hey! That’s pretty good to be honest!” said Ann.

“Befitting lady ann!”

“The pretentious art creep with a fascination of lobsters! He’s also a furry! It’s Fox!”

“Pretentious? My art is not pretentious! And what is wrong with lobsters? What is a furry?” asked an oblivious Yusuke.

“Inari I will tell you later but lobsters are weird and I don’t know why you like them,” said Futaba.

“More importantly, how do they know so much about us personally?” asked Makoto.

“Next we have the Biker Student Council President! The fist of the Phantom Thieves! Queen!” 

“Not too shabby, nor insulting,” said Makoto.

“I remember that lovely showtime you did with Skull! ‘Fist of the Phantom Thieves’ right?” said Haru.

Makoto was blushing but they soon paid attention to the screen. 

“Next we have the Hacker who was locked in a tomb! The shut-in with the screen name Alibaba! Oracle!”

“Not too bad, but how did they know my palace?” asked Futaba.

“The fluffy haired empress of Okumura foods! Wields an axe and is out with a bloodlust! Noir!” 

“He is right! Although I would like if my role as heir to Okumura foods wasn’t a primary part of this,” said Haru.

“I don't think that should be the problem but ok,” said Ryuji.

“Who is this guy? He knows so much about us yet we know nothing about him!” said Akira.

“Next we have the flexible gymnast in a leotard! She’s part of a love triangle I’m not describing! Violet!” 

To that introduction Sumire blushed along with Akira and in the distance so did Akechi. 

“Finally, a surprise for you Phantom Schmucks! The dark bastard prince himself! He who wields the molten sword! Crow!” 

All the thieves replied with yells of shock and disbelief as he appeared on the screen.

“Now with the introductions done! You must be wondering, who am I? Well I am Sho! But I should give myself a self deprecating introduction just because. He’s a volatile fighter with a katana in each hand! The rule smashing pun machine himself! Sho! And for my other self. Insanity in one hand, tenacity in the other! The scar-faced dark Messiah! Minazuki!” 

“Ok that clears up like nothing so good job,” said Futaba.

“Anyways! Now that I did the derogatory introductions! Let’s actually meet! 3! 2! 1!” the air around the thieves shifted, and they found themselves in the football field in front of a bunch of people in metaverse outfits but not masks. And there among them, in a different outfit, was one Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give criticisms, kudos, and comments!


	5. Sho Explains Shit and the First Match!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Dee Doo I remembered I suck at writing

The immediate reaction of everyone was to start yelling questions and exclamations. Everyone except Aigis, Yu, and Akira. They were all staring at each other and realizing something. In the depths of their minds a key finally opened and all their memories started to overflow. Aigis’s memories of Rei and Zen’s and Hikari’s worlds came to her. Yu remembered meeting Akira, Aigis, Minato, and Kotone in Hikari’s world. Akira was overflowing with memories of Hikari’s world and meeting younger versions of the people before him.

They all realized what they had to do. Akira, Yu, and Aigis stood up, walked up to each other and shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you he ho,” said Akira.

“Me eat you whole,” said Yu.

“Nice to meet you he ho,” said Akira.

“,” said Aigis.

Literally everyone was silent at their action and looked at them for a second in shock and contemplated what was happening. The first one to speak was Ryuji.

“What the eff? You know them Akira? When did you meet them?” he said.

“Yea Joker! When did you meet them?” asked Morgana.

“Yea partner where the hell did you meet these guys?” asked Yosuke.

“Aigis where have you met them?” asked Mitsuru.

“At a theater,” cryptically said Akira.

“Yes we watched many movies, that sci-fi one was good,” said Aigis.

“I liked the dinosaur one best,” said Yu.

“Meh I personally liked the edgy superhero one,” said Akira.

“That doesn’t explain anything! How did you know they were persona users?” asked Ryuji.

“The theater’s master had a palace, we cleared it together,” said Aigis.

“Huh? How didn’t we know about it?” asked Ann.

“You weren’t available,” said Akira.

“That simply cannot do! You cannot give a calling card from the Phantom Thieves without me!” said Yusuke.

“That’s not the problem Inari! All their power levels are off the charts! They both are evenly matched with Joker!” said Futaba.

“Oh! Another navigator!” said Rise.

“Huh? Another? You’re a navigator? Are you-” Oracle was interrupted.

“Risette?!” yelled Ryuji

“The one and only! I have a battle Persona and a Navigational persona! Let me show you! Himiko!” Rise used her microphone stand to shatter the tarot and summoned battle form Himiko. 

“Soo coooool!” said Futaba.

“And here’s my navigator, it’s not as good as Fuuka-chan’s but I can still do good!”

“Don’t sell yourself short Rise-chan!” said the disembodied voice of Fuuka to everyone’s surprise. 

“What?” said Yusuke.

“Who is that?” asked Makoto.

“That is Fuuka Yamagishsi, she is our navigator. She can use her abilities in the physical world and is currently eating some of Yu-kuns cooking,” said Mitsuru.

“Soooooooo cool!” said Futaba.

“Yea she is!” said Yukari.

“Oh yea! Is that the real Pink Argus?” asked Futaba, she was practically drooling at the possibility.

“Yeap! I’m Yukari Takeba, Featherman Pink!” Yukari did a pose with her helmet and bow while saying, “Phoenix Ranger Featherman Pink!”

Futaba was shrieking in delight with meeting not only Risette and Yukari-freaking-takeba but learning they are persona users. She analyzed who was there. There was Mitsuru Kirijo herself. Junpei Iori, a little league coach who recently married one Chidori. There was that Aigis girl who actually was a robot. A sentient robot. Her mind raced about what to do but she looked like she was deep in though.

The general thoughts of the rest of the Phantom Thieves were just identifying who was who from what they’ve seen. They easily identified the Investigation Team. The shadow operatives not so much.

The Investigation Team were shaping in their head who these new Persona Users were. They had pieced together they were the Phantom Thieves by comparing Joker’s mask to the one shown in the live broadcast made by the Phantom Thieves. Marie was just laughing at the situation everyone was in.

The Shadow Operatives were still piecing together the fact that Minato is here, now. All of this tension culminated when a loud voice came in the form of Sho in all of his glory walking towards them.

“Well now that you are all acquainted, why don’t you - Ok guns don’t work against me,” said Sho, noticing that all of the Phantom Thieves pointing their firearms at Sho. They promptly tested that claim and he switched his Persona to Yoshitsune and the bullets did nothing. 

“As I was saying, may I explain the reason I did this instead of you blindly shooting me?” said Sho.

“Sure Sho-kun,” said Yu.

“As most of you know in 2012 I tried destroying the world. That failed. Since then I became a guest of the velvet room, a wild card, and a wielder of the Universe Arcana. When I became Sol I met Minato, and we became friends. Point is we’re freed now that Erebus and that fucking eltridch abomination are weakened and we kinda used a portion of our power chaining them in the deepest parts of Cipactli,” said Sho. 

“Cipactli?” asked Morgana.

“Think of Cipactli as the collective of human desires, like a weirder version of Mementos!” said Sho.

“Cipactli, I think Igor mentioned to me something about that,” said Akira.

“Where is Minato?” asked Aigis.

“Oh him? He’s in the longue. Now if you will excuse me, I will go there. Follow me if you want,” said Sho.

“I don’t think he’s lying guys! There's absolutely no shadows here!” said Futaba. 

“Also there are no gods or shit, the Demiurge killed a lot of them to be able to get where he did,” said Sho.

“That is true, Erebus is nowhere to be seen,” said Elizabeth.

The large group of Persona Users decided to trust Sho for now and follow him. They got in a large elevator reminiscent of Minato’s velvet room and got out to see a large bar that overhanged the arena. There behind the bar was Igor and Theodore. Lavenza was reading while sitting on the piano bench. Margaret was drinking a martini in her fortune telling room she had built. 

“wow,” was the general consensus of the bar. Suddenly the door opened and out came one Minato and Kotone in their early 20s and with cool looking clothes. They smiled at the appearance of the group of Persona users and said, “hello.”

The shadow operatives and Yu were all in shock at Minato and Kotone’s appearance. They were processing the information but Yu was the first to act. He grabbed both of them and hugged them like there was no tomorrow. 

“Yuuuuu, your going to crush me!” said Kotone.

“I just got revived. I don’t need to die again,” said Minato.

“Yes, I want to hug him as well,” said Aigis, she moved in to join the hug and the rest of the shadow operatives did the same. Akira joined after some consideration.

“Not to interrupt but what the living eff is going on?” asked Ryuji.

“Yea partner, how did you know these two? One’s been dead since 2010!” said Yosuke.

“I met Minato at a school festival and Kotone in an elevator,” said Yu.

“I met them at the theater,” said Akira.

Sho came from a door on the side of the room and looked at the big hug pile. 

“Uh guys, you might want to get settled around cause I should probably explain what’s going on,” said Sho. Akira, Yu, Aigis, Minato, Kotone, and Akechi sat down on bar stools. The Phantom Thieves sat down on the 2 couches in the corner. The Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives took their spot around the tables. Sho cleared his throat and came up onto the stage.

“So anyways, as most of you know I am Sho Minazuki. My past is irrelevant but to sum things up I’m a wild card and basically killed myself to save the world,” said Sho, “Made friends with Minato here and Kotone because I basically didn’t have a choice, and also I’m waiting for one more but moving on. In the past I tried ending the world by holding some large tournament, this time I’m doing it because I’m bored.”

“You were bored?” asked an amused Yu.

“Hey! If you don’t want to make new friends you can leave right now! You know what they say, the strongest bonds are forged from steel and blood,” said Sho.

“Nobody says that,” said Futaba.

“Oh really? I said it. Anyways we basically have a giant tournament thing going on here. Skipping all the boring shit I already have a tournament bracket. Some matches are assigned by me to be sadistic, some are just randomly throwing shit together. It doesn’t really matter,” said Sho.

“So anyways we will have these matches, I’ll just sho the first match on the screen there,” Sho used a remote to turn the TV that was on the wall to show the first match. It read Lavenza vs Akira.

Lavenza smiled gracefully and Akira gulped nervously. His fight with her last time was tough with his friends but she was terrifying.

“Trickster, I wish you will try your best. Pray to your ultimate persona because no holy being will be able to help,” said Lavenza in a sweet voice. Akira was practically sweating in his boots. Lavenza did like to be cheeky and downright malicious during battle and would take any chance to mess with Akira in a fun way. 

It’s a trait Akira had but he hated how it was turned on him. 

“So anyways we got like 10 minutes before the match starts! I’m going to check some stuff so have fun!” said Sho, quickly leaving. 

“Hey man! You missed so much! I finally married Chidori! You got so much to know now!” said Junpei to Minato.

“Agreed, the remnants of SEES have formed a group called the Shadow Operatives, I would like to speak with you about that later,” said Mitsuru.

“I went to college and became Featherman Pink’s actor! You should’ve seen the look on Ken-kun’s face when he heard about that!” said Yukari.

“Hey! I didn’t freak out or anything. I was just mildly surprised that’s all,” said Ken.

“He was screaming and hugged Yukari so hard she almost got a bone crushed,” said Akihiko.

“Hey, hey, remember I was only gone for like 7 years. No biggie.” said Minato.

“I missed you Minato. I was lonely. Thank you for returning,” said Aigis.

“I missed you as well Aigis, I would love to catch up with all of you but right now we’re doing this. You can eat me alive later,” said Minato. 

Meanwhile, the Investigation Team, Labrys, and Kotone were talking.

“Well Yu-kun, I never thought I’d see you in real life!” said Kotone.

“Yea Kotone, I never thought either,” said Yu.

“Wait what? How do you know each other?” asked Chie.

“She pulled me into her room during my sleep,” said Yu.

“Yep! At first he thought it was a dream when he was enamored by my good looks!” said a cheeky Kotone. Yu was stumbling at the mention of the first flirt he made with her. 

Yu had a tendency to fall in love with the persona users his age. Mostly the people who were in his team and a couple others. 

He loves Yosuke with all of his heart for his intellect and companionship.

He loves Chie for her fiery personality and her strong sense of justice. 

He loves Yukiko for her ability to find joy in anything and her abilities to handle any situation with grace. 

He loves Kanji for his tenderness, his strength, and his talents. 

He loves Rise for her unending optimism, her ability to play an entire room with no trouble, her unending amount of love. 

He loves Teddie for his ability to make a room shine, his unending joy, how he seeks to protect people, how he found his own meaning. 

He loves Naoto for her keen intellect and how she would pursue the truth and justice even if it meant going to the pits of hell itself. He loves how she would be able to live with herself and not let society choose what’s right for her. 

He loves Labrys for her ability to move on. He loves her ability to fight and how she would protect them no matter what and know he would do the same in a heartbeat.

He loves Marie for her caring. He loves her ability to express herself and how she legitimately enjoyed his company. He loves how she spoke and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. He loves her curiosity of the world in front of her.

He loves Minato for his calmness, his ability to accept reality and death like it was nothing. He loves Minato’s unrelenting determination to do what needs to be done. He loves Minato’s nature and how he helps anyone and everyone.

He loves Kotone for her cheer even in death. Even in this new world where nobody knows her, she keeps a smile on and isn’t afraid. She is cheerful, spunky, shameless, competitive, teasing, and someone who greatly complimented the often deadpan and stoic leader of the Investigation Team.

This tendency to fall in love with Persona Users his age has caught up to him at times. Just the fact he had feelings that strong for multiple people already earned him the title of ‘man whore,’ from Margaret and apparently now everyone in the room. 

He was told once that if he wasn’t ‘such a great guy,’ that the idea of a polyamory would’ve been shut down. He was always juggling who to hang out with. His friends all accepted the fact that he grew romantic feelings for people and just told him to let them know if he had any more partners. Plus for a while before they got into a polyamory any mention of him getting into a relationship with all of his personas tearing his mind apart. It was all worth it in the end. 

No matter the complication he would always make time for his lovers and friends. No matter the occasion he would help them. 

All of this love is why Izanami killing them temporarily hurted so much. Watching them be dragged to Yomi hurt so much. It made his heart slow, it made his skin crawl, it made his blood go cold. It made his knees weaker. It made him feel small, weak, insignificant. It made him cry.

For weeks, months after Izanami he would wake up in cold sweat and in tears after a nightmare of watching them fall. Watching them sacrifice themselves for him, watching his own incompetence temporarily cost him his friends.

Only when he was reminded what his friends wanted he finally got up and with all the strength he had tore off his glasses. He summoned Izanagi-no-okami and showed Izanami the truth of humanity. His friends were released from Yomi with more scars but alive. 

He couldn’t have been more relieved. 

Then after his fool's journey ended one day he was awoken in an elevator during his sleep. He was met by a bored looking Kotone on the couch opposite to him and a table in between them. There was a chess set on the table.

Kotone dragging him into her room during his sleep was more of her own boredom. She was bored and wanted to see what was so interesting about him to Minato. he played a couple rounds of chess with her and quickly gained a unique relationship with her.

She didn’t like losing and he gladly entertained her with more matches. Over time their talks grew more about their lives and how they were doing. During tense moments in matches they would grow more flirtatious, half in an attempt to throw each other off and half in legitimate interest in one another. 

Yu always had the advantage. He would keep a steady mind and hand as he moved his pieces. So when Kotone had said, ‘if you win I’ll kiss you,’ in a match and Yu said, ‘I’ll do more than that,’ they both stared at each other as her face grew red as a tomato. He checkmated her one move later.

It hurt a bit when she disappeared from the room one day. He decided to wait and see if she would come back. Little did he know the next two years would be filled with so much shadow hunting he would have to slay angels on top of Mt. Fuji with nothing but his pants, a katana, and his wit.

Now that she was back he was overjoyed.

The Phantom Thieves and Akechi were on the couches in the corner. They were looking at each other and there was an awkward silence that was filled with the chatter of the other groups.

“Pardon me but I’d love it if you could actually speak instead of staring at me like blathering idiots,” said Akechi.

“How are you fucking alive?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t know, next question,” said Akechi.

“What were you doing with them?” asked Futaba.

“To make a long story short, they are a group of Persona users who made it their mission to prevent shadows from killing humans,” said Akechi, “Persona users are rare so I was hired as a part of their investigation department, the Investigation Team.”

“That name sucks, it has a nice ring to it but it’s uncreative,” said Futaba.

“I mean their proper name is Seekers of Truth but the Investigation Team rolls off the tongue better. Next question,” said Akechi.

“Were you ever dead?” asked Akira.

“Good question, honestly Maruki might’ve not even known I was alive at all and guessed purely off of your memories. It might’ve been his shitty attempts at manipulation. I may have actually been dead. Point is I am alive,” said Akechi.

“So, what now?” said Haru.

“Well if you’re asking about my future plans, I plan to stay as an investigator for the Shadow Operatives and by extension Kirijo. Anything other plans are yet to be formed,” said Akechi.

There was a moment of silence.

“No, I don’t plan on murdering people. Any cognitive realm that allows me to do that is gone anyways so it’s impossible for me in the first place,” said Akechi. 

There was a moment of silence before Akira hugged Akechi with an iron grip, tears in Akira’s eyes. Sumrie joined in the hug and the rest of the thieves watched.

“I regret living, let me die again,” said Akechi.

“Nope!” said Futaba.

“I feel like the next few days will be Akira’s incessant neediness of wanting to go out with me, Sumire asking me and I politely accepting, and you constantly bombarding me with featherman,” said Akechi.

“Yep!” said Futaba.

“Yep!” said Sumire.

“Yea- wait hey! Why are you nice to Sumire!” said Akira.

“Because she isn’t the cocky joker that you are,” said Akechi.

“Emphasis on cock,” said Akira.

“Ok the foolish attic trash you are,” said Akechi.

“Aww, so you don’t want my company?” asked Akira.

“No, I enjoy it. But I would rather insult you or backhandedly compliment than actually sincerely compliment you though. It feels right,” said Akechi.

“What did you see in this guy again?” said Ryuji.

“I find it quite pleasing. They compliment each other excellently. A disgraced figure of law and ennobled figure of crime as partners, lovers, and rivals is quite the inspiring sight,” said Yuseke.

“Not bad Inari, but still paint them later!” said Futaba.

The groups were done talking at this point and looked at each other. The Phantom Thieves, Shadow Operatives, and Investigation Team all looked at Akechi, the person they all knew. Akechi noticed the attention he was getting and broke the silence.

“Would you fucking introduce yourselves to each other so we don’t have to ask about this later?” he said.

“I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Yu Narukami, leader of the Investigation Team, Seeker of Truth, a field leader of the Shadow Operatives, and wild card.”

“Like joker here?” said Morgana.

“Yep. I met him at that theater, remember?” said Yu.

“Yep, that girl eventually made a film about us, it was really fun to watch,” said Akira.

“Ooh, interesting. Send it to me,” said Yu.

“Will do,” said Akira.

“This is confusing,” said Ryuji.

“No dur Skull! I can sense the mysteriousness behind their faces. But I don’t have enough intelligence to trick the information out of them yet!” said Futaba.

“I’m Yosuke Hanamura! I’m this guy’s partner and that’s pretty much it,” said Yosuke.

“I’m Chie Satonaka! I like kung-fu and meat! I’m the proud user of the galactic punt and lovely companion to Yukiko!” said Chie.

“Kung-fu? Could you teach me? I know aikido myself but kung-fu is foreign to me,” said Makoto.

“I’m Yukiko Amagi. Owner of the Amagi Inn and Investigation Team member,” said Yukiko.

“So elegant,” said Haru, looking at her outfit.

“I’m Kanji Tatsumi! I knit cute shit and am the muscle along with Chie,” said Kanji.

“Oh, another skull,” said Morgana.

“Hey!” said Ryuji.

“There is only a slither of truth in that sentence,” said Akechi.

“Alright Sketchi ‘Kechi. I’m your lovely Risette! Well I’m just plain ol Rise now but I guess the Risette personality is more fitting to this costume. I'm a navigator and a fighter for the Investigation Team!” said Rise.

“Sketchy ‘Kechi? Pffffffttttt. Also, fighter as well? Do you have two personas like Mr. Sketchy?” asked Futaba.

“yep! Long story but I can summon my initial Persona as a fighting form! It’s super cool!” said Rise.

“Wow!” said Ryuji. There were stars in his eyes.

“I’m Teddie! I’m the Investigation Team’s lovely mascot! I’m also Inaba’s Junes mascot and living shadow!” said Teddie.

“Living shadow?” asked Morgana.

“He was a shadow until he gained an ego, faced his shadow, got a persona, and got a human body. All that jazz,” said Yosuke.

“Hmm, maybe it is possible after all,” said Morgana.

“He did it through sit-ups. Good luck doing that,” said Yu with a chuckle.

“I’m Naoto Shirogane, original detective prince, and the only one in the Investigation Team who had access to the police during the Inaba Fog Murders.”

“I had a slight hunch you were the ones who solved it,” said Makoto.

“I’m Marie. Well Izanami I guess. To save you all some questions I am basically the land goddess of Inaba, so I do control the weather,” said Marie.

“Whoa! A goddess? That sounds cool!” said Ryuji.

“All women are gods,” said Ann.

“I’m Labrys! Nice to meetcha!” said Labrys.

“She can detach her arms, also she has a jetpack axe. It’s weird,” said Akechi.

“Ooh? Another axe wielder?” asked Haru.

“Yep! Look at this!” said Labrys, she unveiled her axe and twirled it around. 

“So cool!” said Haru.

“Jetpack? Can I have a ride?” asked Futaba.

“Nope!” said Labrys. The last time Teddie tried they both ended up needing to pay Yu back for a window.

“I guess I should start for us. I’m Minato Arisato, former field leader of S.E.E.S and great seal,” said Minato.

“His hair looks like yours Inari!” said Futaba.

“It does look familiar,” said Yusuke. 

“I’m Kotone Shiomi! I’m the Great Seal of another timeline! Don’t ask why this happened or why I’m here!” said Kotone.

“She sounds so upbeat, is she really the same as you Minato?” asked Junpei.

“Yea I can hardly believe it,” said Yukari.

“Well anyways I’m Junpei Iori! I’m a little league coach and that's it!” 

“Ah, another skull,” said Morgana.

“Hey!” said Ryuji.

“I’m Yukari Takeba! Featherman Pink and archer of S.E.E.S.”

“Oooh!” Futaba was drooling at the archer.

“Yuka-tan here missed every shot!” said Junpei.

“Oh come on stupei! I got better,” said Yukari.

“I’m Akihiko Sanada. I’m a boxer and thats pretty much it,” said Akihiko.

“Wait, so you’re telling me in the like 7 years I was gone he finally learned how to go a sentence without saying the word protein?” said Minato.

“PFFT! Yeah he finally stopped with that when he realized he couldn’t afford the powder and started to just eat healthily!” said Yukari.

“Hey!” said Akihiko.

“I’m Mitsuru Kirijo, former leader of S.E.E.S and current leader of the Shadow Operatives.”

“Wow, a presence like Queen here. Finally someone who rivals the most powerful woman on the earth!” said Futaba.

“Futaba!” said Queen.

“I’m Ken Amada! I’m back after a 4 year break of duty and this is my first mission in a while!” said Ken. Koromaru Barked. “Oh yea this guy is Koromaru! He’s my dog and a Persona user.”

“A dog?” said Ann.

“Hey a cat can be a Persona user so can a dog,” said Ryuji.

“Hey!” said Morgana.

“I’m Fuuka Yamagishi. I'm a navigator and currently eating Narukami’s cooking. It's good!” 

“Thanks Fuuka!” said Yu.

“I am Aigis. I am a tactical defense android. Although I am in actuality a field leader of the Shadow Operatives. Good to meet you.”

“Woah! An android? This stuff must be high tec if you have a Persona. Did you gain sentience? Did you try and kill your scientific creators? I must knowww!” said Futaba. She was being held back from observing Aigis by Akira.

“I should introduce myself first before the others. I’m Akira Kurusu or Joker. I’m the leader of the phantom thieves,” said Akira.

“Ooh, Joker? Sounds cool!” said Rise.

“Yea! We got codenames and shit here!” said Ryuji.

“I guess I got one too, although I don’t know whether or not I like Starseer,” said Rise.

“I’m Morgana! My nickname is mona and I guess that’s it!” said Morgana.

“He’s a cat in real life,” said Ryuji.

“A cat eh? Well my partner here has a weird liking to them. Seriously he walks around Inaba for long enough and he’ll have an army of em,” said Yosuke.

“Anyways, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto! I’m called Skull and I hit shit hard or shoot shadows with my shotgun!” 

“Skull ey? Well that's funny, Take Mikazuchi was literally just a huge buff skeleton,” said Kanji.

“See! He feels like skull!” said Morgana.

“I can see a couple similarities but there are way more differences. Can Ryuji create super good knit stuff?” asked Futaba.

“I’m Ann Takamaki! I’m Panther and a model outside of this!” 

“Neat! Another model! Welcome to the club!” said Rise.

“Is it a club if it was just us?” asked Yukari.

“I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, or Fox. I am the artist of the Phantom Thieves,” said Yusuke.

“Oh the artist? I love the logo design that you made,” said Kanji.

“Ah thanks,” said Yusuke.

“Yusuke Kitagawa. Madarame’s former pupil?” asked Naoto.

“Yes, I was saved from him by the the thieves early in their career,” said Yusuke.

“I’m Makoto Nijima. I’m Queen. I’m the tactician of the Phantom Thieves,” said Makoto.

“She really is like Mitsuru,” said Minato.

“I’m Futaba Sakura! I’m Oracle and the navi of the Phantom Thieves!” said Futaba.

“Yay! Another navigator!” said Rise.

“I’m Haru Okumura. I’m Noir and I carry an axe!” said Haru.

“Nice to Meetcha!” said Labrys.

“I’m Sumire Yoshizawa! I’m a gymnast and I guess I’m the more qualified cat burglar when compared to Akira!” said Sumire. 

“Hey I am flexible!” said Akira.

“Sumire here taught you!” said Futaba.

All of them looked at Akechi.

“Must I introduce myself? You all know me!” said Akechi.

“Please Akechi!” said Sumire.

“Fine if you are incessant about it. I’m Goro Akechi, or Crow, or the Black Mask. Depends on who you ask. I guess my role in the Phantom Thieves was the traitor or the turncoat. I played no real role in their careers,” said Akechi.

“Well you did help us in the end,” said Futaba.

“Barely makes a difference. Mr. Perfect here would have knocked you all out of your metaverse induced fever dreams soon enough. If not I would assume Yu would’ve helped,” said Akechi.

“Now that’s all the introductions. Are we going to begin the match?” said Akira.

“YES WE ARE!” said Sho who bursted into the room. 

“Cool, where do we go to enter the stadium?” asked Akira.

“Well I could be boring or,” Sho snapped and Lavenza and Akira teleported onto the field, “I could do that.”

“Whoa you got teleportation powers?” asked Futaba.

“Meh weird shit,” said Sho.

**In the Battlefield**

Akira was dazed for a second but quickly got the gist of what he was supposed to do. It would be hard. Not because hitting Lavenza is an act that goes against morals, but because Lavenza was starting up a chainsaw.

“Time for a rematch trickster,” said Lavenza.

Akira gulped and readied his weapons. Lavenza jumped and tried slashing Akira with her chainsaw but he dodged. Lavenza summoned Kelpie to try and charge Akira but he used Raoul’s Eigaon to deter it.

Lavenza summoned an Oni to try and slash him but Akira dodged. He raised his gun and started firing at Lavenza. She was blocking with Atavaka. When he was out of ammo he quickly reloaded while using Eigaon. 

Lavenza dodged the Eigaon and used god’s hand to try and hit him. Akira used Maeigaon to stop it and then used a brave blade to try and hit Lavenza. Lavenza was caught off guard and was struck with the brave blade.

Lavenza summoned two pixies and jumped on them to appear as if she was jumping on air. She dodged Akira’s attacks and finally used Megidolaon which Akira survived. Lavenza jumped around in the air, sending various attacks at Akira, while Akira was charging up.

When Lavenza was finally going in for the kill, she split up into two and tried to attack Akira with the twins. Akira backed up far and tore off his mask and used his stored up power to summon Satanael.

Satanael’s smaller form towered over Akira. Lavenza was stunned and looked in defeat. Satanael raised his gun and fired Sinful Shell. As it collided into Lavenza, it knocked her out. Akira could swear he saw angels flying around her head.

**In the Bar**

“Woah!” That fight was awesome!” said Ryuji.

“Yea that was cool!” said Kanji.

“Your leader got good skills there, what was that giant devil persona thing there?” asked Yosuke.

“Oh that was his World Persona. It’s like Izanagi-no-okami or Messiah,” said Yu.

“Impressive,” said Akechi.

“Neat fight! I guess the winner is Akira and he will be moving on! Our next match will be Ann and Rise!” said Sho. Quickly after he said that Akira and Lavenza were teleported back into the bar. 

“I will never get used to that,” said Akira.

“Good job man!” said Ryuji.

“Lookin cool joker!” said Morgana.


End file.
